Behind the Front
by DarthMittens
Summary: Percy comforts Reyna after she sees Jason and Piper together. Somehow, like always, Percy ends up the hero. Percy/Reyna. One-shot. Copious amounts of fluff.


**A/N: This is AU. Disregard any Percabeth romance from the books.**

**WARNING: Copious amounts of fluff. You may actually choke and die…no, seriously.**

**Behind the Front**

Percy leaned against the side of a tree, watching Reyna as she watched the ship land in the camp. She had the most genuine, open smile he had ever seen on her usually cold and calculating face, her eyes glimmering. Percy grimaced, envy simmering in the pit of his stomach. He told it to shut up. Besides where she had just supported his decision about letting the ship land, Reyna always acted frigid toward him. Why would he be envious of stupid Jason Grace, who that smile was for?

He heard loud cheers rise as he continued to study Reyna's face, which was growing in nervous anticipation. He wasn't looking in the opposite direction of the ship—he assumed the campers had just stepped off. Then Reyna's face turned into a look of shock and horror. She quickly composed herself, her face unreadable as she spun around and stomped out of sight, her shoulders hunched.

Percy sighed and turned around, an eyebrow arching as he saw who he assumed to be Jason holding hands with a cute girl who was smiling up at him adoringly. That idiot.

Percy stood staring for a second, catching a glimpse of Annabeth and Grover. He glanced over his shoulder to where Reyna had disappeared and hesitated, his mind torn between the two.

He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath through his nose. Despite how Reyna had acted toward him, he didn't exactly dislike her. She was a leader—she cared for her people. Percy had been an unknown entity, and she _had_ been warmer to him since he had been made praetor.

He could see his friends again whenever he wanted, but Reyna was in need of a friend this instant. Hoping he made the right choice, he set off in her direction.

* * *

><p>Reyna walked to a set steps leading down a hill, a view of the wide valley spread below her. Normally, Reyna would've been enjoying the view, but today she couldn't. Not when Jason was with <em>her<em>. Despite what she had told Percy about her and Jason about being good friends only, a part of her mind had always hoped and even expected that they would get together. Jason was funny, brave, handsome, intelligent, and…and…had no chance of being hers.

She sat down on the top step, resting her chin in one hand as she continued to look down at the scenery. Why did life have to be so unfair? Stupid Venus and stupid love. Stupid Jason and that stupid girl, whoever she was. The only thing she had to be happy about was that Jason was no longer praetor. She wouldn't have to work closely with him anymore.

As she continued to stare unseeingly at the breathtaking valley, it amazed Reyna that there could be so many happy, celebrating people not a thousand feet from her when she felt so miserable. She hugged her knees to her chest, her heart twisted painfully in her chest. She heard footsteps approaching her and she stiffened, hoping they would just pass by her without a pause. But they came right up to her, and she looked over to see none other than Percy Jackson sitting next to her, staring over the valley. It didn't seem quite as bad now that he was there. They stared at the scenery together, Percy offering his emotional support just by being there.

Neither spoke for a few minutes, until Reyna quietly said, "Life sucks, doesn't it?"

Percy took a deep breath, expelling it slowly. Then he smiled as he thought of his mom, all of his friends, and the good times he'd had. "No," he said quietly. "It doesn't suck at all. Maybe a few moments here and there, but I'd say that all in all, life is pretty awesome."

A ghost of a smile pulled at the corners of Reyna's lips. "Yeah, I guess you're right," she said. Her lips began quivering, so she looked away from Percy.

Percy lightly pulled her chin so she was facing him again, tears swimming in her eyes, blurring her vision. "You don't need to act so tough around me," he said.

And the dam broke, Reyna's tears spilling over as a sob escaped her throat. She began crying into her pulled up knees, her arms wrapped around her legs. Percy rubbed her back softly, not saying anything as he stared back over the valley.

A pair of footsteps approached them from behind and Reyna stiffened up, trying to stay quiet and at least keep the appearance of being a tough, fearless leader. She made to get up, tears still blurring her vision, but Percy stopped her with a hand to her arm. He stood up instead, turning around to face the intruders. He internally groaned as he came face to face with none other than Jason Grace, his arm around the shoulders of the girl, who seemed to have a perpetual smile on her face.

"What do you want?" Percy asked coolly.

Jason's step faltered, confused as to why he was being treated like an enemy. "I-I just wanted to talk to Reyna," he said, pointing at her immobile form, her back perfectly straight. She pulled it off well except for the fact that her shoulders were shaking the tiniest bit as she continued to cry.

"You're going to have to leave," said Percy.

Jason arched an eyebrow at him. "I'm her friend. All I want to do is introduce my girlfriend to her," he said slowly.

Percy stepped up close to him. "I told you to leave," he growled.

Jason rose to his full fight, coming nose to nose with Percy. He let go of his girlfriend's hand, bunching his hands into fists. "Jason…" the girl said.

"No, Piper," said Jason, not breaking eye contact with Percy. "I want to know why this guy thinks he can boss me around."

Oddly, a breeze blew through the canyon at that instant, making Percy's praetor's cape move and drawing Jason's attention to it. Jason looked back at Percy, a little grudging respect in his eyes. "So you're Percy Jackson," he said. "Praetor of the Twelfth Legion. But I don't care if you're Jupiter himself, I'm going to speak to Reyna."

"Just go away, Jason," said Reyna miserably, making Percy wince. It was a little more than slightly obvious that she was crying.

Percy glanced over his shoulder at her, which was a mistake. Jason hooked a foot behind his ankle and pushed him, sending him to the ground. He rolled with it though, grabbing Jason's wrist as he reached for Reyna's shoulder.

His eyes were glowing, pure power radiating from every pore in his body. "I said leave." When he spoke, his voice sent chills down Reyna's spine. She could only imagine how it felt for Jason.

Jason stepped back, looking coldly at Percy. He glanced at Reyna again, her shoulders trembling. He gripped the front of Percy's shirt. "If you're the one who made her cry…" he said menacingly.

Percy said nothing, just stared unforgivingly into Jason's eyes. Jason's fist tightened on his shirt. Finally, Percy spoke. "You sicken me," he said.

Jason let go of Percy's shirt, confused. Then Piper spoke up. "Jason…Reyna likes you. It's _you_ who made her cry."

Jason whipped his head around to look at Reyna, who was crying harder, taking shuddering breaths as she tried to hold it in. Percy glanced instead at Piper, who looked queasy. He couldn't help but feel bad for her. "I-I'm going to leave now," she said slowly, backing out of sight.

Jason looked at Percy, unsure of what to do. Percy shrugged and said, "Well, to me it looks like you have a choice to make. Choose Reyna, you break Piper's heart. Choose Piper, you break Reyna's."

Jason glanced at Reyna, whose crying had died down a little, holding her breath so she could hear his decision. Then he glanced in the direction that Piper had left. He swallowed hard and licked his lips, his eyes darting around as he thought furiously. He glanced at Reyna one more time, sighed, and stepped close to Percy. He tried to talk once but failed, then finally managed to very quietly say, "Y-you take care of her," vulnerability shining in his eyes.

Percy gave him the slightest nod, a steely look in his eyes as Jason looked at Reyna one final time. Then he went running in the direction that Piper had disappeared, leaving Reyna and Percy alone again. Percy stood in spot, looking at Reyna's figure deflate. Then she slowly stood up, wiping the tears off her cheeks. She stumbled over to Percy, tightly hugging him, her face buried in his chest. Percy froze before hugging her back, knowing that she just wanted to feel loved in some way after being rejected. She looked up at him, tears clinging to her eyelashes, her eyes rimmed red, and her lips quivering. At that instant it struck Percy that Reyna was absolutely beautiful.

She stood on her tiptoes and pressed her lips against his, prompting him to return the sentiment. Percy gently kissed her back with little heart, salty tears mingling with the sweet taste of her lips. He gently pushed her shoulders and she backed off, looking confused. Then she let her eyes close and softly said, "I'm sorry. I don't what I'm doing."

"It's alright," said Percy soothingly. "You're just confused."

Their arms still around each other, Reyna softly, vulnerably asked, "Am I not pretty enough?"

Percy smiled at her. "What are you talking about?" he asked. "You're beautiful," he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Do…do you think I'm mean?" she asked.

Percy had to think about that one for a second. "I did a little at first, though it was more intimidating than mean," he said slowly. Reyna's face fell a little more. "But now that I've gotten to know you a little more, I know that most of what you do and how you act around the campers has to do with wanting to protect them. You're probably one of the most selfless people I've ever met."

Reyna didn't meet his eyes, a small blush on her face. "You didn't answer my question," she said quietly, surprising Percy that she seemed so shy about it. He never thought he would see this side of her.

"I don't think you're mean," he said, now blushing along with her. "You're beautiful, inside and out."

Reyna looked back up into his eyes, the vulnerable look she gave him tugging at his heartstrings. "Then why don't you want me to kiss you?"

Of all the questions he had been expecting next, that one certainly wasn't one of them. He swallowed, licked his lips, and said, "I…I don't know. I guess…You were…I don't want you to kiss me just because you feel lonely," he admitted, his cheeks red.

Reyna's eyes were shining now. She took in a deep breath and whispered, "What if I kiss you because I like you?"

Percy gave Reyna a small smile and said, "I think I'd like that."

Reyna smiled back at him and went up on her toes again to kiss him softly. The kiss remained soft and sweet, their lips moving in harmony. When Reyna pulled back, the blushes were gone from both of their faces and she was biting her bottom lip softly.

"I liked Jason," she said, which slightly confused Percy. Why would she say that right after she had just kissed him? "But I think…I think that might have been a little silly and unfounded. He was the first guy I really talked to a lot outside of camp business. You stuck by me, Percy, even though I hadn't ever really been nice to you. I…I think I like you a lot more."

Percy couldn't help but let out a little laugh. "Well, I'm glad, then. Because I like you, too," he said. He kissed her again, short and sweet, and said, "Now, you up for rejoining the party?"

* * *

><p>"Percy!" Annabeth cried, almost knocking him over with her hug.<p>

"Geez, Annabeth," he muttered, hugging her back. "Two seconds and you're already beating me up again."

"Percy!" said Grover excitedly, giving him a more manly hug.

"Grover," he said, grinning.

"How are you guys?" he asked excitedly.

"Well, other than worrying our heads off for the past eight months, we're fine!" Annabeth said. "And you?" she asked.

"Well," he said, "considering I've been asleep for almost eight months, I feel pretty refreshed after that hectic Kronos stuff. But I already went on a quest again, so I'm back to where I was."

"Being a demigod will do that to you," said Grover wisely, making Percy laugh. It was good to have him back.

Reyna appeared at that second, having just come back from bathroom, where she had been cleaning the evidence of her crying off her face. Percy grabbed her hand, coaxing a smile out of her. When she noticed Grover and Annabeth, she said, "Oh! Your friends, Percy?"

"Yeah," he said, looking at them as their mouths hung open, staring at their hands. "Reyna, this is Grover and Annabeth, my two best friends from Camp Half-Blood. Guys, this is Reyna, my girlfriend."

Reyna glanced up at him, a faint pink tinge to her cheeks. She liked the sound of the world girlfriend. "Nice to meet you," she said to Grover and Annabeth, smiling.

Grover and Annabeth slowly met each other's eyes, then burst out laughing. "Seaweed Brain…girlfriend?" she managed to choke out, clutching her stomach as she laughed.

Percy scowled at them, earning a small smile from Reyna. "Yeah yeah, laugh all you want," he said. "Just thought my two best friends would be happy for me is all."

Annabeth's laughing slowly died down, fits of laughter interrupting her calming down. "We are happy for you, Percy," she said, the smile still on her face full of humor. "It's just…I never thought…I'd see the day," she said, giggling.

"What is that supposed to mean?" he asked, offended.

"It's just…" Grover managed. "Sometimes you can act like such a…such a…"

"Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth supplied.

Percy felt Reyna shaking beside him and looked over to find her doing her best to suppress her laughter. "Come on," he said. "You too?"

"Don't be sad, Percy," said Reyna, pinching his cheek and making his scowl deepen. "I don't mind, because you're _my_ Seaweed Brain."

This sent Grover and Annabeth into more laughter. "I already like her," she informed Percy, who couldn't help but think that those two together would be a dangerous combination for him.

"I'm glad," he said with fake sarcasm.

"Well, we'll see you around, Percy, Reyna," said Grover. "Annabeth and I are going to go explore."

"Yeah, see you guys later," he said.

They took one more look at them before turning around and walking away, shaking with more laughter. "I like them. They seem like pretty cool friends," said Reyna.

Percy shrugged. "Yeah, they are pretty cool," he said, smiling down at his girlfriend.

Percy felt a tap on his shoulder and the mood instantly shifted as they turned around and came face to face with Jason and Piper. Percy could see gratefulness in his eyes, along with slight surprised at their joined hands. They stood there for a few seconds, neither knowing what to say.

Then Percy smiled and said, "I think we got off on the wrong foot."

Jason chuckled. "I agree. So are you two, um…together?" he asked.

"Duh," said Piper, making Percy and Reyna laugh. "Why else would they be holding hands, silly?"

Then Jason awkwardly turned to Reyna. "I-I'm sorry, Reyna," he said. "About how things turned out between us."

Reyna looked over at Percy, a smile on her face. "I think it was all for the best," she said.

Percy couldn't help but secretly agree.


End file.
